Just the Two of Us
by OceanloverR
Summary: Bella is just getting out of the shower... you know what happens now! Edward/Bella *lemon*


**Just the Two of Us**

**I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, the fabulous novels by Stephanie Meyer. I do NOT own any of the characters at ALL. And...sniff…I don't own Edward Cullen…sob. I only own the story. **

**CAUTION: graphic lemon. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

Bella stepped out of the bathroom, still wet from her shower a few minutes before. Edward turned his head away from the TV to stare at her, dripping in a small towel. Bella blushed. Edward thought she was adorable with her little pink face, but Bella was embarrassed.

"Edward, what are you looking at?"

"You."

Bella was surprised. She thought she was so ugly, but she didn't know how much she meant to Edward. To him, she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world, even without being a vampire. The thought of how Bella would look when she would be a vampire gave Edward shivers. He thought that she would look absolutely stunning, literally stunning. The only bad part about her being that beautiful was that all of the boys would be trying to steal her away from his grasp. Edward slightly growled at this thought.

"What on earth would you being looking at ME for? I'm so disgusting!" Bella laughed slightly, without much humor.

"Come here." Said Edward.

She walked over, and sat on the couch next to him. Edward grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. For a moment, all they did was just stare into each other's eyes. Edward grabbed Bella's hands and kissed each of her fingers quietly and gently. Bella smiled and sighed.

After a few moments, Edward leaned forward, as did Bella, and they began to kiss softly. Soon, Bella took control and kissed Edward with force, which he graciously returned. Bella began to try to take off Edward's shirt, fully knowing what would happen next. And it did.

"Bella, no…" Edward sighed and pulled back from Bella as he always did.

"Why? Now is a better time for it than any other. We're all alone! For the next couple days, anyway. We have plenty of time alone to do this. _Please…?_" Bella said.

Edward sighed again, annoyed that Bella had pulled out the "please" card.

"For _me…?_ Don't you love me?" Bella looked up at him with giant, sparkly, lovely eyes.

"Cheater." Said Edward. "You know you always win with that move…" Edward couldn't hide his small smile.

Bella and Edward began to kiss again, with more passion than the kisses before. Bella moaned. Edward moved up and down Bella's body, planting little, gentle kisses in a line across her. Bella was getting very excited, and almost tore her shirt off for him. Edward grinned, and allowed her to fully take it off.

Once Bella had gotten her shirt off, Edward took his off, too. Edward leaned down to suck on her breasts. He sucked one and rubbed the other. Bella shut her eyes and moaned loudly. Edward's tongue made steamy circles around her peaks. Bella was almost hyperventilating. She thought to herself "How does HE keep his cool? This is so hot!"

But Bella didn't know that it was extremely hard for Edward to keep calm and restrain himself from jumping on her right away. Edward was getting very excited, and Bella could then feel his excitement on her legs. She smiled, and started to slide off her skirt. Edward was very nearly drooling over her. Bella tried to slide off Edward's pants and boxers, but she was clumsy and couldn't get them off. Edward chuckled, and took them off for her. Then she quickly took off her panties, and threw them aside in a pile of her other clothes. They were both completely naked now, and Bella was already wet.

She lay down on her bed, and Edward began to fondle her. He massaged her clit with his finger in a circular motion, and Bella moaned and moaned. He then looked up at her, as if asking for permission to do something else. Bella nodded, and Edward moved back down. He stuck his tongue inside of her. Bella screamed and moaned some more. He moved his tongue all around her, inside her, and around her clit. Bella was near climaxing. Now Bella was full-on screaming, much too loud. It was a good thing that they were alone, Edward thought. Now Edward had 2 fingers inside of Bella. Bella bit her lip, screamed, and climaxed for the first time. She had never felt so good before in her life. But they weren't done yet.

Bella smirked, a devilish grin, and she got down on her knees in front of Edward.

"Bella, what are y-"He was cut off. Bella had put his member in her mouth, and was sucking on it. Edward started to moan, much like Bella had a few moments before. She licked all around Edward's dick, causing much pleasure for both of them. She put her hands around it, and started rubbing it. Edward was so pleasured, he was breathing hard and fast. Then Edward climaxed, and Bella swallowed. (**A/N: I'm sorry if I am disgusting any of you. )**.

They were both panting, but neither of them was satisfied yet. Bella and Edward stared at each other, knowing what they both wanted next.

"Bella…do you really want to do this?" Edward asked quietly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Said Bella.

"Bella…you're so delicate. I could easily hurt you. I couldn't ever forgive myself if I had hurt you…" Edward protested.

"Edward…I want this. YOU want this. And you know it." Bella said gently.

Edward was convinced. He nodded. Bella smiled, and spread her legs wide open. She didn't tell Edward, but she was frightened. She was frightened of him breaking her, but she didn't want him to be disappointed. Edward positioned himself.

"One…two…three." Edward counted down out loud. Bella squeezed his hand as he, gently as possible, entered her. Bella gasped, but then her gasps quickly turned into moans, and she shut her eyes. Edward was almost dying to go faster, but he thought about how much Bella meant to him, and he went as slow as he felt was necessary to keep her safe, but Bella was ready to go quicker.

"Edward, please…go faster." Bella whispered. Edward obliged. He went faster, with each thrust causing a great deal of pleasure for both of them.

"Faster, Edward…" He went faster. He was now thrusting very hard. They were close to climaxing again.

"Faster, Edward!" Bella commanded. He went faster.

"EDWARD!"

"BELLA!"

They cried out each other's names as they each climaxed, crumbling on top of each other, panting and gasping.

Several minutes later, Bella had fallen asleep in Edward's strong arms. Edward's own breathing had gotten slow and rhythmic, and he, too, soon fell soundly asleep beside his precious Bella.

--

**So, what did you think? This is my first fan fic, so please be nice and review! No flames, please, it hurts my ego, heh heh. Press the little purple button and review please! Love you, my lovely readers! -R**


End file.
